fiesta_onlinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jäger Guide
thumb|400px Einleitung Der Jäger ist neben dem Magier die einzige Klasse, die den Gegner aus der Entfernung angreifen kann, bis Level 20 benutzt er dafür einen Bogen, danach stehen dem Fallensteller dann Bögen und Armbrüste zur Verfügung. Außerdem kann der Jäger den Gegner vergiften, sodass ihm über einen gewissen Zeitraum Lebenspunkte abgezogen werden (genannt DoTs = engl.: damage over time) und er besitzt SwR-Skills, bei denen er während des Laufens den Skill einsetzen kann (genannt SwR = engl. Shot while Running). Desweiteren verfügt der Jäger über eine Reihe von Skills, die mehreren Gegner gleichzeitig Schaden zufügen können, wodurch ein Jäger sehr gut geeignet ist um zum Beispiel eine Gruppe von Monstern in den Abbys in kürzester Zeit zu "beseitigen". Jäger haben 9 verschiedene aktive und 3 passive Skills (siehe Jäger Skills). Am Anfang ist der Jäger die Klasse mit dem höchsten Schaden. Vorteile *Skills, die dem Gegner über längere Zeit Schaden zufügen (DoT) *Anfangs höchster Schaden *Skills für Flächenschaden (AoE) *Fernkampfwaffen *Ausgewogenes Hp/Sp Verhältnis *Hoher Ausweichen-Wert bzw. Hoher Zielen-Wert *Ab Level 51(75) perfekt zum Lvln geeignet Nachteile *hoher Verbrauch von Steinen und Tränken *niedrige Verteidigung *Lebensgefahr, wenn ein Jäger das Aggro starker Monster auf sich zieht z.B. bei KDQs (Gleicht sich jedoch durch Schutz der Natur aus) Skillung Volle Stärkeskillung (STR) *Mit dieser Skillung werdet Ihr sehr viel Schaden bei den Monstern anrichten, jedoch werdet Ihr wenig Verteidigung sowie einen begrenzten Vorrat an Lebens- und Manapunkten haben. Volle Geschickskillung (GES) *Bei dieser Skillung ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Ihr getroffen werdet am geringsten bzw. das Ihr selber einen Treffer landet am höchsten, da Euer Wert für Zielen bzw. Ausweichen sehr hoch sein wird, jedoch werdet Ihr nur einen begrenzten Vorrat an Lebens- und Manapunkten haben und der Schaden den Ihr anrichtet, wird recht gering sein. Mit dieser Skillung kommt man in einer Gruppe als auch alleine gut zurecht. Volle Ausdauerskillung (AUS) *Der AUS-Wert erhöht Eure Verteidigung, Lebenspunkte sowie die Schildblockrate, wobei letzteres bei einem Jäger vernachlässigt werden kann, da er ja kein Schild besitzt. Mit dieser Skillung werdet Ihr also viele Lebenspunkte und eine hohe Verteidigung haben, jedoch der Schaden den Ihr anrichten werdet, sowie Euer Vorrat an Mana wird eher beschränkt sein. Volle Intelligenzskillung (INT) *INT erhöht den Magieschaden Eures Charakters, ist also für ein Jäger absolut ungeeignet ! Volle Konzentrationsskillung (KON) *Der KON-Wert erhöht die Manapunkte, Magieverteidigung sowie die Kritische Trefferrate (Crit.) Eures Charakters. Ihr werdet mit dieser Skillung also viele Manapunkte und eine hohe Magieverteidigung haben und zusätzlich ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Kritischen Treffer zulanden am höchsten. *Der Crit.-Wert gibt an wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist das Ihr einen Kritschen Treffer landet, bei einem Kritschen Treffer richtet Euer Character den DOPPELTEN Schaden beim Gegner an. *der Crit.-Wert erhöht sich bis 25Punkte um jeweils 0,2%, ab 26Punkte erhöht er sich nur noch um 0,1%. Hybridskillung Geteilte Stärke- und Ausdauerskillung (STR + AUS) *25 AUS -> Für Verteidigung und Lebenspunkte *Rest STR -> Für viel Schaden 33 Ges Rest Str *Hohe Trefferquote und Hohe Ausweichrate *Viel Schaden 25 Kon rest STR *Hohe Magedeff,viele Manapunkte und 5% mehr Crit. *Viel Schaden *Mit dieser Skillung richtet Ihr den meisten Schaden beim Gegner an, solltet aber vermeiden selbst angegriffen zu werden, da Ihr nur wenig Verteidigung und Lebenspunkte besitzt. Setzt am besten all Eure Skills ein um ein Monster zu besiegen, die notwendigen Manapunkte solltet Ihr dafür haben. Geeignet für Jäger die in Gruppen unterwegs sind! 25 Aus, 33 Ges, Rest Str *Höhere Verteidigung und Lebenspunkte *Hohe Trefferquote und Hohe Ausweichrate *Mehr Schaden 25 Kon, Stärke, Aus *25 KON -> Für Magieverteidigung, Manapunkte und das wichtigste für 5% mehr Crit. *Rest im Verhälnis 2:1 aufteilen (2 Auf Stärke, 1 auf Ausdauer) um den Schaden, Verteidigung und Lebenspunkte zu erhöhen. *Diese Skillung ist für Einzelkämpfer geeignet! Sie bietet neben ausreichend Schaden, ein ausgewogenes Maß an Lebens- und Manapunkten, sowie an Verteidigung und Magieverteidigung, Ihr solltet also mit fast allen Monstern alleine fertig werden können. 25 Kon, 33 Ges, rest Str *viel Magedeff, Mana 5% mehr Crit. *Höhere Trefferqoute und höhere Ausweichrate *Mehr Schaden *Diese Skillung ist eine Skillung, womit man Solo und im PvP klarkommen kann,durch die erhöhte Ausweichquote spart man sich Lebenssteine,sofern man nicht getroffen wird. 25 Kon, 33 ges, rest aus *hohe Magedeff, viel mana, 5% mehr Crit. *Höhere Trefferqoute und höhere Ausweichrate *hoheVerteidigung und Lebenspunkte *Diese Skillung ist perfekt fürs Solo kiten,durch Ges und Aus hat man die Überlebensstats gesichert und durch Kon bekommt man 5% crit dazu welches meiner Meinung nach besser als Restskillung-Str ist. 35 Str, 35 Aus, 35 Ges *leicht erhöhter Schaden *Höhere Trefferqoute und höhere Ausweichrate *leicht erhöhte Verteidigung und Lebenspunkte Anmerkungen. Bei den Builds gilt: Je mehr verschiedene Stats ihr nutzt, umso ausgeglichener wird der Jäger. Das ist aber nicht unbedingt ein Vorteil, da man sich auf etwas spezialisieren sollte (z.B. Solo oder Gruppe, Flächenschaden oder Einzelkill, PvP?). Deshalb finde ich, dass man nicht mehr als 3 Stats nutzen sollte. Ich rate aber auch von sogenannten "Full-Stats" (alle Punkte auf einen Stat) ab, da man hier schon in Schwierigkeiten kommen kann, wenn man mal von seinen Gewohnheiten abkommt. Deshalb gilt es, einen ausgewogenen Build zu finden. Am beliebtesten sind die Builds 33 Ges, rest Str und full Str. Fähigkeitsskillung Gezielter Schuss (Lvl 3) *Upgraden, wann immer es möglich ist *Wichtig in Kingdom Quests zum Anziehen von Monstern *5 Punkte auf Cooldown *5 Punkte auf Stärke Kraftschuss (Lvl 5) *Starke Attacke, die eine Menge HP von jedem Monster abzieht *Ab Lvl 100 kann der Scharfschütze mit diesem Skill Monster zurückstoßen *5 Punkte auf Cooldown *5 Punkte auf Stärke Giftiger Schuss (Lvl 11) *Upgraden, wann immer es möglich ist *Bester DoT für Mobs ohne Blut *Skillpunkte sind woanders besser aufgehoben *Kann im Laufen gecastet werden Knochenschuss (Lvl 15) *Upgraden, wann immer es möglich ist *Auch hier gilt: Skillpunkte besser in andere Fähigkeiten investieren Schutz der Natur (Lvl 20) *Verringert das Aggro-Level bei Mobs, die sich in dem Radius befinden, den die Animation des Skills abbildet *Einsatz macht keinen Sinn, wenn keine zweite Person in der Nähe ist, die das Aggro übernehmen kann *Keine Punkte investieren Mehrfachschuss (Lvl 20) *Upgraden, wann immer es möglich ist *5 Punkte in Cooldown *5 Punkte in Schaden Giftpfeil (Lvl 40) *Upgraden, wann immer es möglich ist *Keine Punkte investieren! Nebel der Natur (Lvl 51) *Rerfekt für Gruppenspieler *In deiner Umgebung vergiftete Monster erlauben dir, dich auf ein Monster zu konzentrieren, während die anderen durch Giftschäden verletzt werden (Sie werden durch den DoT allerdings nicht getötet) *Kann im Laufen gecastet werden *5 Punkte in Cooldown (Waldläufer) *5 Punkte in Schaden (Waldläufer) Geschwindigkeit der Natur (Lvl 60) *Wenn es richtig genutzt wird, kann es deine Angriffsgeschwindigkeit steigern und erlaubt dir, ein bisschen besser zu kitten *Wirkt nur für eine kurze Zeit Schnelligkeit der Natur (Lvl 60) * Ignoriert die Abklingzeit der nächsten Fähigkeit * 5 Punkte auf Cooldown Dämonen Pfeil (Lvl 60) * Mit diesem Skill können Mobs gestunnt werden, sie können also nicht angreifen * 5 Punkte für Cooldown * 5 Punkte für Effektdauer Durchbohrender Schuss (Lvl 75) *Stärker als Nebel der Natur *Trifft die umstehenden Monster in deinem anvisierten Zielbereich und vergiftet sie auch *Kann im Laufen gecastet werden *5 Punkte in Cooldown (Waldläufer) *5 Punkte in Schaden (Waldläufer) Mehrfach-Blutschluss (Lvl 95) * Eine weitere Aoe, die im Laufen gecastet werden kann * 5 Punkte in Cooldown (Waldläufer) * 5 Punkte in Stärke (Waldläufer) Ebenfalls solltest du deine passiven Fähigkeiten nicht vergessen: *Beherrschung Bogen *Beherrschung Armbrust *Ausweichen Waffen Bogen Vorteile *Höhere Angriffsrate *Höhere Zielgenauigkeit *Für den Scharfschütze Nachteile *geringerer Schaden *weniger Krit Armbrust Vorteile *Hoher Schaden *Für den Waldläufer Nachteile *Weniger Zielgenauigkeit *Niedrigere Angriffsrate Entscheidung Die Entscheidung ist eigentlich nicht wirklich schwer. Der Bogen sieht besser aus, aber die Armbrust ist stärker. Also wenn ihr es eher mögt das alles schnell aussieht (es sieht wirklich nur so aus) nehmt den Bogen. Wenn ihr mehr DMG machen wollt (was bei den meisten der fall ist) nehmt die Armbrust. Es sieht auch nur schneller aus, wenn man keine Skills benutzt. Oder man nimmt beides. Den Bogen vom NPC zum rumlaufen und gut aussehen und die Armbrust Green oder Blue zum kämpfen. Wenn euer Jäger Geschicklichkeit geskillt hat, benötigt ihr die Zielgenauigkeit vom Bogen nicht. Wenn man dagegen eine Armbrust mit viel Geschicklichkeit nimmt, ist das Problem auch gelöst. Natürlich kann man sich auch einen Bogen mit höherem Crit-Wert suchen. Es gibt einige Green-Bögen, die das haben. Siehe auch Kategorie:Guides